My Baby
by Mrs.GregorySanders
Summary: Nicks 20 year old daughter,Suzette, comes home but Nicks girlfriend Sara and the other new members of the night shift team don't know about her GRILLOWS, SNICKERS, GREGOC
1. Chapter 1

OOPS. NICKS POV

I just got off shift, my eyes were barely staying open. As I walk out of the locker room Greg stops me. "Hey Nicky!" He was

about to get on my last nerve because he was hyped up on coffee and was talking a mile a minute. "Hey Gregg." I said sleepily.

"Guess what I heard." I roll my eyes "what?" "I heard from Warrick that there was going to be a hot new lab rat starting

tomorrow and she's related to a certain Texan CSI How I don't know but…." I yell "Greg! slow down, go and do anything but

bug me please. I slip past him and head for home.

I put my key in the door and I notice that it is unlocked. "Hmmmmmmmm Sara must be already home." As I walk in, I hear the

shower running. I tap gently on the door. "Love are you in there", no answer. I walk into the family room on the other side of the

house and see only Sara pointing a gun at something or someone. As I get closer I start talking to Sara. "Sara whats going on?" I

Enter the room and she kisses me, finally after a minute or two we come up for air and that's when I see her trembling on the

couch. She was sobbing. I couldn't help but die inside my girlfriend was pointing a ;\loaded gun at my baby girl. "Oh my gosh,

sweetheart" I said soothingly as I go over to the twenty year old on the couch. "shhh its okay, SARA put down the gun NOW." I

say sternly. Sara opens her mouth to refuse but I beat her to it. "NOW" she then cooperated and does. After about five minutes

the girl on the couch starts to talk. "I came home and started to take a shower and she grabbed me and threw me on the couch and

started to call grandpa when you came in and…." " I know shhh its gonna be okay." I comforted her while rubbing her back. As I

look up to see Sara she looks as if I just cheated on her. " go take a shower and get dressed while I talk with Sara, Okay" " yes

sir" she said as she got up. I got up and went to stand next to Sara "Sara.." I began to say but I never got to finish "Who was

that?" she yelled. I calmly took her by the hand and lead her to the couch "Sara…." I began again "…. When I was 16 I made a

mistake I got a classmate pregnant after a dance. Later she told me she was pregnant and she was going to keep the baby so I told

her that I would always be there for her and that I wanted to be the baby's father.." Sara just nodded "… She was 6 months

pregnant when there was a car accident, she was pronounced dead on arrival they rushed her to the Emergency room and

performed an Emergency C-section on her and I met my daughter for the first time I named her Suzette Nicole Stokes, That's

what her mother wanted her to be named. When she was four we moved to Vegas and the night shift team became her family.

When she turned 16 she was very smart so she went off to college to become a forensic scientist just like her daddy and she

graduated when she was 19 with honors and then she stayed at my parents house for a couple weeks by then she had turned 20

and she called and said she'd be coming home . Obviously she came home early before I could tell you about her, and now I

don't know how I'm going to tell her that my girlfriend didn't know who she was because I haven't told anyone new at the lab

about her and that it was on accident that you pointed a loaded gun at her." Sara just laid her head down on my shoulder and

cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Suzettes Pov

As I walked into the bathroom I told myself that I needed to calm down, but who was I kidding. I knew tons about guns, I had

learned from visiting my grandparents and from Bobby. I had grown up around my Daddy's and Papa's guns but never had

anyone actually ever threatened to shoot me before. I thought that a shower would help me relax. As I stepped into the hot water

of the shower I immediately felt relaxed and at home even after the day's events already. About the time I was starting to get

wrinkly I got out, dried of and got dressed. I cautiously opened the door and called for my daddy, just as looked around the

corner he got up from the couch to come and talk to me. He took my hand and started to lead me to the woman who had held me

at gunpoint. I realized what direction he was pulling me in and started to pull out of his grasp I was almost free when I heard him

us that name. That name that always stopped me in my tracks, he never used it when I was in trouble it was just when he thought

I needed to know he would always be there for me. That name that my Papa originally gave me and my daddy knew that was the

one name to get my attention, Bella. "Bella, stop and just trust me." Daddy's tone made him sound desperate. I finally gave in

and let him lead me to the front of the couch I was standing directly in front of the women who tried to shoot me. "Sara this is

my daughter Suzette, Suzy this is my…….m-my girlfriend Sara." Sara smiled and stuck out her hand for me to shake. After what

seemed like eternity I finally shook it. "Daddy, do you work tonight" I asked. " yeah darlin' I actually have to be there in about

two hours." I told him I had about an half-hour before I had to meet with grandpa. I rushed into my old room and fixed my make-

up, finished getting dressed, kisses daddy's cheek and ran out to my silver Honda accord.

I had just pulled into the LVPD parking lot when I saw Sophia. I hurriedly got out and went to see her. "Sophie" I yelled. She

turned quickly and all but ran to me "Tex, your back."

"I am also late for a meeting" I replied just as we walked into the building a cute guy with boyish features came running by. He

flashed us a cute smile and I got a look at his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Thats Greg, he should be showing you the ropes in the DNA lab your taking over his spot and he going into the field." Sophie

said.

TBC


End file.
